listfandomcom-20200216-history
All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office
The All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office are: 2000s *2009 -Pazhassi Raja (All time Blockbuster with Rs.3crores in first 3 days),2 Harihar Nagar(Mega Hit),Puthiya Mugham(Super hit-Prithviraj becomes Superstar),Bhagyadevadha,Passenger,Robinhood. *2008 - Twenty:20 (Blockbuster record breaking hit with $7 million at the box office),Annan thambi,Veruthe oru bharya(Mega hit), Madambi,Thirakadha. *2007 - - Kadha parayumbol,Mayavi,Hello, Vinodayathra, Arabikadhaa, Chocolate, *2006 - Classmateshttp://www.thehindujobs.com/thehindu/mp/2006/12/16/stories/2006121600760100.htm (Blockbuster Hit-Prithviraj becomes Star), Rasathanthram, Keerthichakra,Thuruppugulan, Lion *2005 - Rajamanikyam-record breaker hit,Chandhpottu, Thommanum makkalum, Udayananu tharam, Naran, Barath chandran IPS, Achuvinte amma, Ananthabhadram *2004 -Sethuramayyar CBI,4the People,Runway,Kazhcha,Vesham *2003 - C.I.D. Moosa,Chronic Bachelor, Manasinakkare, Balettan,Thilakkam,Swapanakoodu, *2002 - Meesamadhavan(Mega Hit-Rise of Dileep as Superstar),Kunjikoonan, Kalyanaraman, Nandanam(Hit-Prithviraj makes debut) *2001 -Ravanaprabu (Mega Hit), Ee parakum thalika, Kakakuyil *2000 - Thenkasippattanam (Mega Hit), Valyettan 1990s *1999 - Narasimham grossed $5 million-All time Blockbuster hit, Pathram, Friends, Usthadh, Niram, Aakashaganga *1998 - Harikrishnans,oru maravathoor kanvu,summer in bethlahem, Punjabi House, Ayaal kadha ezhuthukayanu,the Truth. *1997 - Aaramthamburan- recordbreaker hit, Chandralekha, Aniyathipravu(SuperHit-Kunchacko Boban becomes over night star), Lelam, varnappakittu, my dear kuttichathan *1996 - Hitler-record braker hit, Kalapani, thooval kottaram, Sallapam(Super Hit-Rise of Dileep as Star), Deshadanam,Azhakiya Ravanan *1995 - The King(Mega Hit-Mammootty becomes Mega star),Sphadikam(Mega hit-Mohanlal becomes Mega Star), Mandhrikam,Mazhayethum Munbe,Oru Abibashakante case diary *1994 - Thenmavin kombathu(Mega Hit),Commissioner(Mega Hit- Suresh Gopi becomes Super star), kaaboolivala, kashmeeram, minnaram *1993 - Manichitrathazhu-record breaker hit, Devasuram (Mega Hit), ekalavyan, jackpot, dhruvam, mafia, valsalyam, Aakashadhooth, Meleparambil Aanveedu(Super Hit-Rise of Jayaram as Star),patheyam *1992 -pappayude swantham appoos ,Vietnam colony,Adwaitham, Yodha, Kamaladhalam,kauravar,suryamanasam,johny walker, patheyam,mahanagaram *1991 - GOD FATHER (All time Blockbuster Hit),KILUKKAM- All time Blockbuster hit,Bharatham(Mega Hit),Amaram,ente soorya puthrikku,inspector balaram, ulladakkam,kanalkaatu *1990 - No:20 Madras mail,His highness Abdulla, Aey auto, indrajalam, lal salam, In Harihar Nagar(Super Hit-Rise of Mukesh and Jagadeesh as Stars), Thalayinamanthram,Kalikalam,samrajyam,kuttetan,ayyar the great 1980s *1989 - Oru Vadakkan Veeragadha (Mega Hit),Kireedom (Mega hit), naaduvazhikal,Ramji Rao Speaking , Nair Saab, Vadakku Nooki Yanthram *1988 - CHITHRAM- All time Blockbuster Hit, Oru CBI diary kurippu (record breaker hit), aaryan, vaishaali *1987 - New Delhi(Mega Hit-Mammotty becoming Superstar), Irupathaam nootandu, Nadodikattu(Megahit- emergence of Sreenivasan as Star) *1986 - Rajavinte Makan (Mega Hit-Mohanlal becoming Superstar), Thalavattam, Gandhinagar 2nd street,T.P. Balagopalan M.A., Aavanazhi *1985 - nirakoot,yathra, noketha dhoorath kannum nattu, boing boing *1984 - athirathram,Sandharbham, my dear kuttichathan,kaanamarayath, sreekrishna parunth, poochakkoru mookuthi *1983 - Aa Rathri (150 days,biggest grosser), ente maamaatti kuttiyammakku-record braker hit, aattakalasham, thaalam thettiya thaarattu *1982 - Yavanika *1981 - *1980 -angaadi, Manjil Virinja Pookkal(Super hit-Shankar makes debut as hero and becomes overnight Superstar,Mohanlal makes debut as villain) 1970s *1979 - Kummatty *1978 - Thampu *1977 - Kanchana Seeta *1976 - *1975 - *1974 - Uttarayanam *1973 - Nirmalyam *1972 - Suyamvaram *1971 - *1970 - 1960s *1969 - *1968 - *1967 - *1966 - *1965 - Chemmeen *1964 - *1963 - *1962 - *1961 - Kandam Bacha Coat was the first Malayalam film in colour. *1960 - 1950s *1959 - *1958 - *1957 - *1956 - *1955 - Newspaper Boy *1954 - Neelakkuyil *1953 - *1952 - *1951 - Jeevithanouka *1950 - 1940s *1949 - *1948 - *1947 - *1946 - *1945 - *1944 - *1943 - *1942 - *1941 - *1940 - 1930s *1939 - *1938 - Balan was the first talkie in Malayalam. *1937 - *1936 - *1935 - *1934 - *1933 - Marthanda Varma *1932 - *1931 - *1930 - 1920s *1929 - *1928 - Vigathakumaran was the first silent feature film subtitled in Malayalam. *1927 - *1926 - *1925 - *1924 - *1923 - *1922 - *1921 - *1920 - References External links *Rajamanickam at Internet Movie Database * *Official website * * Category:Malayalam-language films ml:മലയാളചലച്ചിത്രം